


Tether

by a_loquita



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Guy has a complex past with someone special. Inspired by a comment Bigfoot makes in the episode "Haunted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mrspollifax for her beta work.

He never tells anyone where he goes; says little about who he meets and what he does. He suspects that Magnus knows, but because she's Magnus, she never speaks a word of it. She quietly approves his request every fifth year for a few days leave around Valentine's Day, and that's the extent of it.

He's not even sure why he picked this particular day. Some in the Sanctuary would say it's a sign of how much he has integrated into human society, how he has begun to celebrate their cultural traditions. But he's certain that's only part of it, a small part.

He remembers the first time he saw her, the one he is coming here to meet. It was in the cold of February, a light snow falling in the crisp air. Her hair was long and lighter than his; of course it would be, being a half-breed. They called her names, pointed out her flaws, made her feel unworthy, but he only saw her beauty.

She lives alone, on the outskirts of their people, long ago divorcing herself from their ways, their words. That fact has only strengthened the bond he shares with her. She understands why he does the work he does, why he has to go back, why the Sanctuary means so much to him. She understands in ways that he probably doesn't even fully understand himself. She understands that he scarcely finds time to leave, that seeing her once every five years is the best he can give her, and she gratefully accepts.

He reaches the slope of the ridge. In the distance he catches the first glimpse of her, her hair just as long and beautiful now as it was in their youth. He doesn't know why he picked Valentine's Day. Maybe the sentimentality of humans is rubbing off on him after all. Or maybe he knows exactly what they are trying to depict in pictures of cupid's arrows flying toward the heart. Because right now, as she calls out to him, smiling and laughing and happy to see him, it's about the best description he can think of to explain the feeling in his chest.


End file.
